Love But A Little Intervention
by Kudos4U
Summary: Sequel to Love, Blindness, and A Little Intervention. 2 years later, Inuyasha is happy and is living there but now Sesshoumaru is there and wants him back. What are the Inu Gang to do?


Love but a Little Intervention

By Princess Sango

Kagome groaned as she moved her things on her dresser to the left side. Inuyasha was moving into her room, finally! It took her mom two years till she found out what was going on at night.

"Oi Kagome-chan, need some help?" Inuyasha asked her poking her head into the room.

Kagome turned around and smiled at him, "Hai, it would be nice if you started moving your stuff in."

Inuyasha nodded and disappeared down the hallway. Kagome moved over to her desk and took half her things to the other side. Things have changed since she left the orphanage, a lot has.

Like, for example, Miroku and Sango now have two children. Miroku Jr. at the age of three and Sana at the tender age of two. Kagome and Inuyasha are going out and even though they do fight once in awhile.

"Kagome-niichan!" Kagome looked up to see Souta in the doorway.

"Hai Souta-kun?" Kagome asked her brother.

"Someone's at the door and wants to see Inuyasha-kun! Have you seen him?"

"Hai, he's in his room. I'll go get him." Kagome stood up while Souta ran down to let the newcomer know.

Kagome strolled down to Inuyasha's room and knocked, "Inuyasha-kun you have a visitor!"

Inuyasha opened the door and sighed, "He found me! Iie, I didn't want that!"

Kagome looked confused for a second, "Nani Inuyasha?"

"My sibling that's what! He made fun of me because I'm a hanyou!"

"Nani? Siblings Inuyasha-kun you never told me that!"

Inuyasha gave her a look she's never seen before, it almost looked like hate. "Are you okay?"

She nodded to him, understanding what he meant. Inuyasha smiled before sliding down the staircase rail. Kagome jumped down them to be met by someone who looked so much like Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just stared and waited for him to say something. "Why dear brother, long time. It seems you've finally found a home," his calm and emotionless voice came, making everyone jump.

"Yeah what of it?" Inuyasha snapped back at him.

"Nothing really, may I speak with you alone?" He looked at Kagome, Souta, and Mrs. Higurashi.

Mrs. Higurashi and Souta ran out of the room saying they had things to do. Kagome just stood behind Inuyasha, waiting. "Go Kagome, onegai shimasu."

"Demo Inuyasha-kun, I want to stay here," she insisted. Inuyasha shook his head. Kagome grunted and backed out of the room.

"So dear brother you've found a home. How are these ningen treating you?" Sesshoumaru's silky voice asked.

"Just fine, why are you here? I thought you didn't want to see me, after all I'm just a worthless hanyou." Inuyasha imitated his half-brother's voice.

Sesshoumaru looked unconcerned, "I see you have not forgotten."

Inuyasha grunted, "How could I? I might have if someone came and got me!" He glared at his older half-brother.

"Now, now Inuyasha, you know how my mom is. She's full youkai, I'm full youkai, you're a hanyou, there's a big difference."

"Yeah I know, but she would've let me stay if you asked her!" Inuyasha shot back at Sesshoumaru.

"I'm sure she would've but I didn't have the time, unlike now," Sesshoumaru's blank face stared at him.

"What are you getting at?" Inuyasha's eyes became slitted and he stared at his half-brother with distrust.

"I want you to come live with me Inuyasha. I have an extra room, plus you're a hanyou!" Sesshoumaru argued.

"I may be half youkai, but I'm also half ningen. Plus, I like it here. I've got a family here, what do I have with you?" Inuyasha stared at him.

"Ah, I see your not coming with out a fight. Then I'll sue for custody. Sayonara for awhile at least Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru walked out of the room before Inuyasha could say anything else. Inuyasha stood there and stared as Kagome walked in silently, "Inuyasha…"

He turned around and smiled at her, "Hai Kagome?"

"Don't even try to act Inuyasha; don't even try that with me. I know what's happening I was outside the door the whole entire time," Kagome argued.

Inuyasha's smile dropped and hugged her. "What do I do Kagome? I can't leave you; everything is okay when you're here."

Kagome sighed, holding back threatening tears. "I don't know Inuyasha; I guess we'll deal with it when the time comes. We've been through things before, it's just another obstacle."

Inuyasha nodded into her hair as someone came running in, "Aunt Kagome! Uncle Inuyasha!" cried a high-pitched male voice.

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped apart to find little three-year-old Miroku Jr. Inuyasha picked him up and heard Sango's voice calling for him.

"Sango-chan, special package delivery," Kagome called cheerfully behind her friend.

Sango turned around to find Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku Jr. was smiling behind her. "Oh thank God, I look away for one second and he's gone!"

Kagome smiled as Miroku Jr. was picked up by Sango. "I swear I'll get gray hairs soon and I'm only eighteen! Trying to take care of Sana and him make me so tired."

Kagome giggled, "Then wait until they're older."

Sango groaned, "I haven't thought of that yet!"

Inuyasha added his comment, "That's because you were too infatuated with Miroku to notice."

Sango blushed, "Hai, demo he's working, going to school, and being a father, just like me. What do you do?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean! Inuyasha and I are still dating! We're not read yet!"

Inuyasha nodded, "Miroku and you were ready and so when we are, we are."

Sango sighed and saw Miroku Jr. crawling up the counter trying to snag a cookie. "Miroku J. get down from there! I'll talk to you guys later."

When Sango ran off you could hear someone come in. "Konichiwa Kagome-chan, Inuyasha-kun have you seem my dear Sango-chan?"

Kagome hugged him, "Hai, she's after your son Miroku-kun. How was work?"

"Fine but I better go help Sango-chan. Where's Sana?"

"Napping Miroku-kun, she's only two and unlike Miroku Jr., quiet and observant."

He nodded to them before disappearing as well. Kagome sighed, "Sango just turned eighteen and Miroku, now nineteen have two kids. Wonder how many we will have?"

Inuyasha kissed her forehead, "We were their age when they had Miroku Jr. We're not that ready and they were married privately so it's different."

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha picked her up bridal style, "I think we need some air."

Inuyasha continued to walk out the door when Souta, Miroku Jr., Sana, and Mrs. Higurashi walked in. "Gomen ne to bother you but can you watch them? Sango and Miroku went out and I'm cleaning the house so onegai?"

Inuyasha set Kagome down as Kagome ran to get the juice boxes. Inuyasha picked Sango's two kids up, "Who wants to go to the park?"

They both grabbed his ears, "I do, I do!"

Inuyasha growled lightly as Kagome came inside. She smiled and took Sana out of Inuyasha's arms, "Let's go!"

They headed out just had to bring up the stranger. "What did he want guys?"

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, waiting for him to answer. Inuyasha gulped, "Um, Souta-kun he's my half-brother, we never really got along. He wanted me to come live with him but I didn't want to."

Souta smiled, "I'm glad you didn't want to go. You're older brother in some way. Plus, I don't want you to leave."

Inuyasha took his free hand and tousled his brown/black hair, "Glad to here it Souta-kun, because I don't intend on leaving." Souta smiled and nodded.

"Souta-kun we're here and I think I see Hideyo-kun!" shouted Kagome.

Souta didn't need telling twice as he bounded off to find his friend. Kagome walked over to the sandbox and set Sana down, then looked at Inuyasha solemnly.

"You didn't have to tell him you know."

"Hai, demo if not me then who else would, my older half-brother? I think not."

Inuyasha set Miroku Jr. on the ground, letting him run over to his sister. He sat down on the bench to be joined by Kagome. She looked up at him questioningly.

"What do you want to know?"

"What age were you when you came there?"

"I was five, which means you were four. You didn't come for another two years."

Kagome looked back at the sandbox before continuing with her questions.

"Why didn't your step Kaasan not want you?"

"She's a youkai Kagome-chan, I'm a hanyou. I'm neither ningen nor youkai and youkai and ningen alike can't stand them, besides your family." Inuyasha was saying it with a straight face.

"Would you want to leave?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Never, your family seems to like having me around. Sesshoumaru's probably wants me to do everything. You're family is mine Kagome, they support you unconditionally unlike my family." Inuyasha smiled at her, "Besides, I would sneak away to go to your house no matter what."

Kagome smiled before she heard Sana cry out. Her reflexes made her there in a flash and asked what happened. She looked around for Miroku Jr. to find him gone. Kagome picked Sana up and looked around for Inuyasha.

Before she could call Inuyasha he was back, holding the trouble maker. "Uncle Inu put me down!"

Inuyasha continued to carry him any way, "Looking for him?"

Kagome gave him a relieved smile before Souta came running up. "Hideyo had to go home and your half-brother is here looking for you."

Inuyasha looked at everyone before Sesshoumaru showed up himself, "Have you changed your mind?"

"Iie, I don't want to live with you! I'm doing just fine with my ningen family."

"You can't be serious, not accepting your youkai side. You must come back." Sesshoumaru surveyed Kagome, Souta, Sana, and Miroku Jr.

"Babysitting? Really Inuyasha you're too good for that."

"You wouldn't understand! I'm watching three kids and my mate!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Mate? Oh you mean girlfriend. Hmm…and you're living with her?"

Inuyasha and a blushing Kagome nodded. "You're planning on becoming mates in the near future?"

Again they nodded.

"I see how long have you known each other? What age difference is there?"

"I'm a year older; we met each other when I was eight."

Sesshoumaru nodded taking in the information, "So you know Inuyasha, my Kaasan died. I went looking for you because she no longer holds the reigns."

Inuyasha looked at his brother, "No offence Sesshoumaru, I have nothing to say to you. No desire to live with you, Kagome's house is my home."

Sesshoumaru sighed and nodded, "Quite foolish for me to think I could take you back with me. I'll stop asking but I'll be back to check up on you Inuyasha."

The group nodded as he disappeared. Kagome half-hugged Inuyasha excited. "Yes! We don't have to worry!"

Inuyasha smiled as he grabbed hold of mischievous Miroku Jr. who had struggled away when Sesshoumaru came. Kagome held Sana and Souta was already running home.

At the house and one week later…

Kagome and Inuyasha were in their shared room doing there own thing. Kagome and Inuyasha had all of their stuff placed in Kagome's room. They shared almost everything you'd swear they were married! Both shared a credit card, bank account, and a room. They always talked things over before either one splurged.

Kagome looked up from the latest bill as Inuyasha sat their computer. "Inuyasha we only have to pay a hundred dollars this month. The money Sesshoumaru will help us next week."

Inuyasha turned around and nodded. "I don't know why he sends us money."

Kagome sighed. "Soon enough Inuyasha you and I will be heading to college and we'll need it. Sango dropped out to be a stay at home mom and writer. Miroku's a lawyer in training so they don't have to worry."

Inuyasha smiled, "What will you do when we're out of college."

Kagome gave a teasing smile, "I don't know…wasn't I supposed to marry someone, what's his name again?"

Inuyasha snorted, "Ha-ha very funny!"

Kagome smiled and stood up and threw her arms around Inuyasha's shoulders, "You're the only one for me Inuyasha-kun, aisheteru."

"Aisheteru Kagome-chan to you too."

Owari

Kagome- Went off to college and became Inuyasha's mate soon after. Also they're going to adopt a son soon

Inuyasha- Went off to college and later had Kagome as a mate. He's happy to have a son soon.

Sesshoumaru- Still sends money and found a mate of his own.

Sango- Came out with two books called Orphans for Life and Orphan Love.

Miroku- Still works but works less so he can come home to be with his wife and kids.

Souta- Happy that Inuyasha stayed with them. Also Sango and Miroku stayed in the Higurashi household.

Sana- Acts like Sango but looks like Kohaku.

Miroku Jr.- Still curious as ever but more mellow.

Mrs. Higurashi- Feels like her home is a hotel but feels fine with that.


End file.
